


Talk

by seungsols



Series: Sweeter Than Honey [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: House Party, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, One Night Stands, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Jeonghan just wants to talk.





	Talk

**** It’s about eleven in the morning when Jeonghan opens his eyes. He winces when he realizes just how bright sunlight is shining into his room. Sitting up slowly, he moved his head side to side to release the tension in his muscles. His eyes slowly adjusted to the environment as he stretched his arms up as well. It was only after his morning stretches that he saw the other figure next to him.

He was shocked, but he didn’t want to make any movements as to not disturb the other’s rest. Blinking, still in disbelief, he leaned closer and saw that there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth onto the pillow. Jeonghan chuckled. Jisoo was probably exhausted from everything that had happened last night. Jeonghan moved a bit of hair out of Jisoo’s face before wiping off the excess drool off of his cheek.

Jisoo rolled to his other side, taking Jeonghan by surprise again. He always seemed to be taken aback at Jisoo’s movements (while he was and wasn’t sleeping). His back was now facing Jeonghan and he sighed in content as he ruffled his hair, trying to remember and process how they ended up in this situation.

Though he didn’t want to overthink it, that’s what Jeonghan did best: overthinking.

He remembers his drunk friend, Soonyoung, telling him that he shouldn’t lose this opportunity with JIsoo and just tell him how he feels. Then again, Soonyoung was piss drunk and Junhui had to collect his feisty boyfriend from reciting an entire spiel on dating. Junhui carried Soonyoung over his shoulders and just winked at Jeonghan with a knowing smile.

_ Good luck, champ. _

That’s the most Jeonghan remembered while he left the party. Prior to that engagement, Jeonghan just remembers taking numerous amounts of hard liquor before tripping over a bag of chips on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, thinking that Hansol dropped it clumsily, that’s when he saw Jisoo.

He didn’t expect Jisoo to be under there, but he seemed just as surprised as Jeonghan to see each other in that moment. Jeonghan felt his cheeks grow warmer. He coughed and gave him a soft greeting as Jisoo uttered a shyer one back. He tried to crawl away, but Jeonghan called out to him, asking Jisoo to take a shot with him as Wonwoo was pouring another round.

The bass of the party just seemed to vibrate throughout the apartment as it was terribly loud and overpowering, but Jeonghan felt that his heartbeat was much more powerful than the music. Just the fact that he was holding Jisoo’s hand and walking over to the makeshift bar his friends made made his heart race. 

Then between that and departing the party, Jeonghan only remembers a bit of flirting between them, whispering to each other on the couch, and a few giggles. 

He decided to wash his face. Jeonghan slowly got up from the bed, ever so carefully to shift his weight from the mattress to the floor without disturbing Jisoo. Jeonghan sighed in relief when Jisoo seemed unphased. 

Making his way to the bathroom, Jeonghan’s mind kept racing with thoughts. The sound of the water pouring from the faucet to the bottom of the sink seemed to calm him down though. He splashed his face with the cool water and sighed to himself. His hands were resting at the edge of the sink as the water dripped off his nose. As he reached for his face wash, he couldn’t shake off the fact that he felt like he needed to make the next move.

Jeonghan needed to tell Jisoo how he felt. He needed to know how  _ he _ felt.

He turned the water off and heard a gasp and some shuffling in the bedroom. Jeonghan froze, trying to visualize what was going on in the room. He imagined that Jisoo probably realized where he was and what had happened, but he had hoped that he wouldn’t leave him. 

Again.

Anxiously, he left the bathroom after turning the lights off and lost his breath at the sight of Jisoo still in the bed. He was under the covers. Jeonghan wasn’t sure why, but he thought it was a much better scene to see in the morning compared to the other morning where Jisoo left. 

Walking over slowly, Jeonghan sat at the edge of the bed and coughed to get Jisoo’s attention. Jeonghan turned to see him. His back faced him. Jisoo slowly slowly pulled the sheets down just below his nose. Jeonghan smiled. “Morning.”

“M-morning,” Jisoo replied back with a whisper volume.

The silence dawned upon them again once more. However, it wasn’t awkward. Jeonghan was thankful. He heard Jisoo grumble faintly and saw him rub his forehead in distraught. “Here,” Jeonghan hummed. He reached his hand out for him, which Jisoo timidly grabbed. Pulling him up to a sitting position, Jeonghan saw how frazzled the other seemed with the entirety of what had happened and what was happening right now.

Jisoo blushed. “Thanks.”

He nodded back in response. Jeonghan observed as he looked around the room before focusing his attention on the pile of clothes Jeonghan neatly folded and stacked on the dresser on the adjacent wall. He connected the dots together before Jeonghan interrupted his train of thought. “I’m going down to get breakfast. What do you want?”

“I can come with you,” he offered. Jisoo tried to move, but moved his head a bit too quickly, causing his headache to hit him again. He groaned.

Jeonghan snickered. “No, you can rest here. You clearly can’t even get up.” He watched as Jisoo pouted, making him smile. “Tea and something small?” Jeonghan asked. 

Jisoo nodded as he leaned back against the headboard sighing. Jeonghan reached over to the nightstand to hand over Jisoo’s phone. He took it, their hands brushing against each other ever so slightly.

Jeonghan stood up and went to his closet to grab a hoodie to put on to look a bit more decent as he was going in the public. Glancing at Jisoo subtly, he saw how frivolously he seemed to be typing on his phone. Jeonghan could only assume he’s asking his friends about last night. Jeonghan only hopes that he didn’t think negatively about it.

Before he closed his closet doors shut, he pulled off one of his other hoodies and threw it at the bed, causing Jisoo to squeal and jolt in surprise. Jeonghan laughed heartily. “Wear it. That shirt of mine your wearing is thin.”

JIsoo just nodded and pulled it over his head onto his torso. Jeonghan glanced away from the sight because it felt like his heart was going to start racing again. He slid on the nearest pair of slippers he could find near the doorway of the bedroom before he turned around to look at Jisoo one last time.

“I’ll be back.”

Looking up from his phone Jisoo smiled. Jeonghan definitely felt his heart do a flip before he waved at him. He waved back and he quickly left the room. Jeonghan took deep breaths, hoping that he would still be here when he came back.

And thankfully, Jisoo stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Yeah, I know it's been a while. I'm here though, lol. Also... I realized there wasn't actually a lot of talking... the irony. But, regardless, hope you enjoyed this small drabble.


End file.
